


Are you mine?

by JeanGenie



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanGenie/pseuds/JeanGenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to the kitchen in the middle of the night, and gets more than he bargained for when he walks in on Thor and Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the fandom! Um, ever, actually. Unbeta'd, so all errors and fuck-ups are mine.

Steve wandered towards the communal kitchen. It was really late, and he wanted to grab some water before trying to go back to sleep. He was wearing just his boxer briefs, not expecting to run into anyone at this hour, but not really caring if he did. Most everyone else were out of the Tower on missions, so the only others around on the secure floors were Bucky and Thor. Steve sighed. He'd had a massive crush on Bucky since, well, ever, and those feelings had only intensified with him back in his life. And Thor. Well, who didn't like Thor? Stunningly handsome, unfailingly loyal, a wonderful friend. But Steve had noticed recently a shift between the three of them. He’d caught them staring, heatedly, at him and at each other, more than once. Their concept of personal space was practically non-existent - they were always touching, or leaning over Steve’s shoulder to look at his sketches. It was intoxicating and frustrating all at once. Steve thought of the three of them finally giving in to their desires, and roughly palmed his growing erection. He'll have to rub one out later, if he had any hopes of getting back to sleep.

As Steve rounded the corner, he heard a shifting of fabric, and a muffled moan. He stepped into the kitchen, and froze. He needn't have worried about being seen, because the other occupants of the kitchen were fully distracted. 

Bucky was sitting on the butcher block, bare chest slick with sweat, boxer briefs slipped halfway down his ass, showcasing his flexing muscles and exposing his rock hard cock. Thor stood between his legs, large hands gripping Bucky's hips. Thor was completely naked, naturally, because _Thor._ Steve could just imagine how it all had gone down. 

_Bucky is already in the kitchen, drinking water straight from the bottle in the fridge. He hears a footstep and looks to the kitchen entrance, where Thor is standing, watching Bucky. His pupils are blown wide, black except for a thin ring of cerulean. Bucky’s gaze travels hungrily over Thor’s body, eyes widening at his thick, erect cock. A bead of pre-come gathers at the tip, and drips slowly down his length. Bucky’s eyes snap back up to meet Thor’s. Thor saunters over to where Bucky stands, and steps into his space, so their chests are touching and the heads of both cocks brush each other lightly through Bucky's briefs. Bucky brushes Thor's naked thighs with the tips of his fingers, tracing circles on his skin that migrate closer and closer to the inside of his thighs. Bucky bites his bottom lip, then tilts his head up to meet Thor's lips. There is no one around, so they have all the time in the world to explore each other with their lips and tongues. They lick into each other's mouths in a hot, slow kiss. Bucky's hands are tracing the muscles on Thor's chest and abdomen, and Thor's hands are kneading Bucky's ass. Thor suddenly picks Bucky up by the thighs, and carries him over to the butcher block, seeking more direct contact with Bucky. Thor drags his boxers down just far enough for Bucky's straining cock to bob free, and Bucky spreads his legs wide to accommodate Thor's hips and allow him to grind right up against him._

Thor had a few inches on Bucky - _everywhere, Steve's brain helpfully supplied_ \- so in this position they were able to grind together, their red cockheads slicked with pre-come and sliding against one another. They were both _dripping,_ making a mess of each other’s bellies. Thor swallowed Bucky's moans with slow, sucking kisses, and rumbled growls into Bucky's mouth. They moved slowly, as if they wanted to draw this out, teasing each other to the breaking point.

Steve was instantly, achingly hard. _Fuck_ , this was better than he had ever imagined. He leaned back against the wall to enjoy the show. Steve shoved his boxers down and kicked them out of the way, suppressing a hiss as the cool air hit his swollen cock. He ran his fingers over the head, spreading the fluid around the tip, and stroked circles over his frenulum, before tracing the vein down his length. The moans and whimpers from across the room were causing him to throb underneath his fingertips. He tried to keep his breathing steady as he closed his left hand around the base, his fingers caged over his balls, keeping him from coming too soon. His right hand jerked a slow, excruciating rhythm over the rest of his length, his wrist twisting right beneath his cockhead before moving back down.

Thor, in the meantime, took one of his hands and wrapped it around both of their cocks, jerking them together, unconsciously in rhythm with Steve’s strokes. Bucky pulled his lips away from Thor’s and whined needily. Thor released their cocks, chuckling as Bucky huffed in mild annoyance. 

Thor lifted Bucky slightly and set him back on his feet to lean against the butcher block. “James, I wish to taste you,” Thor ground out as he sunk to his knees, tugging Bucky’s underwear the rest of the way down, his hands running down Bucky’s legs. “I want you to use my mouth for your pleasure.”

Bucky looked down at Thor with something like wonder. He threaded his fingers through Thor’s hair, tugging his head closer to where he wanted him. “You look so gorgeous, on your knees for me. I want to fuck that beautiful mouth of yours.”

Thor looked back up at him through his lashes and whispered, “Use me, James.”

Bucky eased Thor’s head forward slowly, until his lips closed around his cockhead and he began to suckle delicately. “Oh god Thor, that’s so good,” Bucky growled as Thor opened his mouth a little wider to take more of him in. Bucky began to thrust shallowly, going incrementally deeper with each stroke. Soon he was thrusting his entire length down Thor’s throat, and Thor obviously loved it, choking lightly as Bucky hit the back of his throat. Thor was still rock hard, cock curved up, dripping and purple, against his stomach, bobbing slightly as he took each stroke from Bucky. 

Steve’s hand was flying over his own cock, twitching with each moan from the other end of the kitchen. He himself managed to keep quiet, but didn’t know that he could for much longer. He was so close, balls drawing up close to his body. They looked so delicious together, so wrapped up in one another that they still hadn’t noticed Steve in the room. Steve did not care if they noticed, in fact he hoped that he would be found out. Based on their behavior towards each other recently, he had no doubt that he was also wanted. But he really really didn’t want to interrupt.

Thor pulled off Bucky briefly. “I want to make you scream so loud that Steven hears us in his own bed.” Bucky sucked in a breath, “Oh god, _yes”,_ then began to thrust into Thor’s mouth once again. Thor was groaning, slurping messily around Bucky’s cock and working his entire length aggressively with his tongue. 

_Fuck._ Steve was definitely not going to last. Not with Bucky now crying out brokenly as his own orgasm neared. He was beautifully loud, and Steve could hear him just fine from here, god. Thor slid his right hand further back, behind Bucky’s balls, and pressed a finger into his crack. Bucky cried out, _“Thor...STEVE,”_ and came hard with a stuttering thrust. Thor swallowed, working Bucky through his orgasm.

The minute his name left Bucky’s lips, Steve groaned out, _“Buck,”_ and two sets of eyes met his as he came, painting stripes across his abdomen, chest, and even hitting his chin. He held their gaze as he continued to work his cock with his right hand, his left rubbing his come into his skin.

“I would not have believed that this night could get better,” Thor breathed out.

Buck smiled widely over at Steve, his eyes hooded. “How much did you see, Stevie?”

“Everything I ever wanted.”

Both Thor’s and Bucky’s eyes drank in Steve’s nakedness, pausing at his erection and widening slightly. Steve was already hard again, dripping and ready. He glanced down, then looked up at both through his lashes.

“You wouldn’t believe how many times I can come in a night.”

Bucky’s knees buckled slightly. He then stretched out his hand towards Steve, beckoning him over. “I’d love to find out, doll. C’mere.”

Steve shivered at the pet name, and walked over to the two men. Thor rose up from his knees, licking the rest of Bucky’s release from his lips. Thor came close to Steve, put his hands on his hips, and leaned in for a kiss. Steve opened up eagerly for him, licking into his mouth, his hands travelling behind Thor’s back and resting on the curve of his ass. Bucky leaned in behind Steve, putting his hands over Thor’s.

“Can you taste me when you kiss him?,” Bucky whispered in Steve’s ear. Steve whined into Thor’s mouth, earning chuckles from both. “You’re so beautiful, especially when you come. I’m gonna lick you clean next time, taste Thor’s come on your skin. I bet you'll be fucking _delicious._ ”

Steve moaned as Bucky trailed kisses down his neck, biting into his nape and making him thrust forward against Thor. Bucky’s right hand crept forward across his stomach, and wrapped around his erection, stroking him gently as Steve continued to kiss Thor, moaning softly into his mouth.

Thor pulled away from his lips, briefly. “You’re both so gorgeous like this, open and wanton,” he said as his hands ran over Steve’s chest, thumbs brushing over his nipples. “I would make love to both of you tonight.”

Steve and Bucky both sighed, looking at Thor doe-eyed as they continued to move against one another. Bucky began to thrust slowly, cock nestled in the crease of Steve’s ass, his cockhead occasionally brushing against his rim and making him moan. Steve rolled his hips back against Bucky, nestling his cock right against his hole and thrusting lightly into Bucky's hand as he rolled his hips forward. Thor groaned at the sight of the two of them grinding against one another. Bucky's eyes rolled back as Steve rotated his hips in a continuous figure eight, Bucky's wet cock continuing its slick slide between Steve's ass cheeks. Steve turned his head towards Bucky, and they kissed sloppily, tongues gliding against one another. 

Steve reached forward and ran the back of his fingers up Thor’s cock. He pulled away from Bucky’s lips briefly, earning a frustrated whine. Steve licked his lips, gaze lingering on Thor’s flushed cock as he curled his fingers around his length. “You haven’t come yet, Thor. Let me take care of you.”

Thor bucked into Steve’s hand. “Pleasure me, Captain. _Please.”_

Steve groaned, and started stroking Thor lightly, curled fingers barely touching his skin. Thor shuddered and growled, clearly loving the tease, knowing that the release would be worth the frustrating pace that Steve set. Steve slowly tightened his hand with each stroke, thumb sweeping the head to gather the beads of pre-come leaking out. Soon he was tightly gripping Thor’s length, roughly stroking him. 

Bucky was still working Steve’s cock, keeping the same pace and intensity as Steve’s strokes. Both Steve and Thor thrusted wildly into the hands that stroked them, groaning loudly as they each neared their release. Bucky continued to grind hard into Steve’s ass, his cheeks hugging his cock snugly. Thor came first, spilling over Steve’s hand. Bucky followed with a whimper, coming against Steve’s twitching entrance. Steve shouted his release, slicking his belly and Bucky’s hand.

Steve slumped back against Bucky, and brought his right hand to his lips. Thor licked his lips as Steve sucked one of his fingers into his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip. He raised his hand to Bucky's mouth. Bucky licked the rest of Thor's come off of Steve's fingers. "The two of you may indeed be the death of me," Thor spoke in a husky whisper as he caged them in against the butcher block with his enormous arms. 

Thor captured Bucky's lips in a filthy kiss, suckling on his full bottom lip. Thor literally had a thousand years of experience kissing and fucking. _God, Steve might die from the thought of what Thor could teach them in bed._ Thor then took Bucky's hand and sucked Steve's come off of his fingers, moaning at the taste. "Steven, you are intoxicating. I long to explore the rest of you with my lips, my teeth, my tongue, and my cock."

Bucky slipped a finger into his mouth to get a taste. "He's right, babydoll. You taste amazing." Bucky's hands roamed over Steve's abdomen, his chest, down his arms and back over his ass, gently massaging his cheeks. "Been wanting to get my hands on this ass for a while, sweetheart. I'll bend you over every surface in this place." He glanced over at Thor. "But I am more than willing to share with the right person.”

Thor breathed against his neck, making Bucky shiver slightly. "Perhaps we should move our activities to a bed?"

Steve was vibrating with need. "Yes, please." He ran his hands over both of their chests, trailing his fingers down towards their cocks. "I really wanna take you both apart."

Bucky and Thor moaned loudly, and Steve thought, not for the first time that night, that he was officially the luckiest bastard alive.

They decided to go to Thor's, since his bed was the largest. It took far longer than it should have to get there. But, as Steve sank to his knees in the elevator and choked on Thor's enormous cock while Bucky moaned in appreciation, he just couldn't find it in his heart to care. 

Once they reached the room, Steve made his way to the bedroom, crawled across the mattress to the head of the bed, and laid on his back, resting on his elbows to watch Thor and Bucky's approach.

They took an indirect route to the bed, Thor lifting Bucky against the wall and pinning him there with his hips. Bucky thrust against Thor, staring into Steve's eyes the whole time. Bucky raised both arms above his head and fucking _undulated_ against Thor, really putting on a show for their shared benefit.

Steve decide to repay the favor by dragging two fingers along his length, fingertips  
playing with his cockhead and smearing the wetness around. He _burned_ for these two, his strong, loyal, achingly hot friends that were allowing him to share a bed, to fuck them into oblivion, to make them come over and over. Steve was lightheaded with lust and anticipation as he wrapped his hand around himself and started pumping his cock. Bucky moaned at the sight, licking his lips and stripping him bare with his gaze. Steve bent his legs at the knee and spread his thighs wide, feet resting flat on the mattress, so Bucky could see exactly what Steve was doing. Steve's other hand travelled down to stroke at his balls, then at the sensitive skin behind, before circling his fingertips around his hole. He slipped one finger inside with a low moan, bucking gently into his fist.

"Oh, doll, you're so gorgeous, opening yourself up for us."

Thor turned his head to look at the bed, at Steve working a finger inside himself. "I will get the lube." He turned around and set Bucky down on the bed, so he could grab the bottle from the nightstand. Bucky took the bottle, and poured some of the slick over Steve's fingers, then his own. He slipped a finger in alongside Steve's, and Steve moaned loudly at the stretch. "Unh, so tight. Can't wait to feel you clinging around my cock, baby."

Thor took the bottle. “James, on your knees. I would prepare you as well, for me.”

Bucky moaned. “Oh yes, _please.”_

Bucky fucked himself back on Thor’s fingers, while working two, then three fingers into Steve’s hole. Steve was writhing on the bed, not bothering to muffle his moans and whines. Bucky took the tip of his cock into his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue over the head. He took Steve deeper, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down, until he was down to the base. Steve was thrusting his hips, the head of his cock hitting the back of Bucky’s throat, and he was drooling over his chin, a blissful look on his face. Bucky curled the fingers of his hand inside Steve, and found his prostate. Bucky began to rub at it lightly, causing Steve to moan continuously.

Thor apparently found Bucky’s prostate as well, because Bucky started _screaming_ around Steve’s cock. Steve choked in a breath and came down Bucky’s throat. Bucky moaned, swallowing him down.

Bucky released Steve’s cock with a pop. “Thor, I’m ready. Please, before I lose it.”

Thor chuckled. “Very well.” He slicked up his cock, and passed the bottle to Bucky so he could do the same. Bucky lined himself up first and sank into Steve slowly, both moaning as Bucky bottomed out. “Goddamn doll, you’re so tight.” Steve breathed through the sting, knowing he would adjust quickly. Bucky’s cock laid heavily against his prostate, making Steve pulse around him.

Bucky let out a stuttering moan as Thor sunk into him. Steve felt Bucky press in deeper as Thor bottomed out. “James, are you ready?”

Steve and Bucky both groaned. " _Move, please."_

Thor pulled out part of the way, pulling Bucky with him, then thrust smoothly, driving Bucky's cock deep into Steve. Thor was fucking Steve through Bucky and it was so, so hot. 

Bucky's hands were at Steve's hips, pulling him firmly on to his cock with each thrust. Steve writhed beneath them, rock hard again and dripping on his abdomen. The room was filled with the double-slaps of hips meeting, Thor's rumbling growls, Bucky's moans, and Steve's whines.

Thor started to pick up his pace, drawing more urgent noises from his lovers. Bucky pushed Steve's thighs up and out, resting his hands on the mattress underneath Steve's knees. Steve looked down at Bucky's hips, where Thor gripped him so tightly. There would be bruises there for some time.

Bucky drove forward, and Steve arched back with a loud cry as Bucky hit his prostate. Bucky's aim was devastating, as he hit that spot over, and over, and over. Steve's rough cries echoed in the large space.

"That's it, dollface, let me hear you." Bucky gripped Steve's cock and started jerking him, matching Thor's brutal rhythm.

Steve felt his balls draw up tight. _"Oh god, m'gonna come, Buck, ohhh, Thor, auhhhhhh, GOD..."_

Steve's cock jerked, come ribboning out over his abdomen. His orgasm set off a chain reaction - Bucky arched back as Steve clamped down on his cock, filling Steve up in hot spurts. Thor roared, thrusting into Bucky as he found his release.

Bucky leaned down over Steve, licking up some of his release, and captured his mouth in a dirty kiss. Steve smiled around the kiss, tasting himself on Bucky's tongue. Steve pulled away as Thor swept his finger through the mess on his stomach, sucking his fingers into his mouth, savoring the taste. "Steven, so sweet for us."

Thor pulled out gently, with a kiss to Bucky's shoulder, and walked over to the bathroom, returning with a damp washcloth. Bucky collapsed next to Steve, hand stroking through his hair. Thor cleaned both of them, then settled in on Steve's other side.


	2. Unfettered

They all lay together after, limbs tangled.

"Stevie, I love how confident you are in bed. I didn’t know you were this experienced." Bucky dragged his fingers across Steve's pecs.

Steve flushed a little at the praise. "After the serum, it took a while to get used to this body. I learned to trust it, in a way that I was never able to before. For the first time ever, I felt like my body wouldn't let me down." Steve smiled. "All that moxie I had in my old body, I could back up with the new one. But there wasn’t time to experience much else, sexually, what with the tour, and then the back to back missions.” Bucky nodded in understanding.

"After the Battle of New York, I had some downtime to think, which was not a luxury during the war. I realized at that point I might be attracted to men, as well as women. Now that being gay is more acceptable, I wanted to explore my sexuality. I discovered that there were still gay bars, but they were legal, and the music is a bit different these days. I did some research, so I could blend in. Nobody expects to see Captain America in a mesh top and tight pants on the dance floor, so I was able to fly under the radar."

Bucky let out a low whistle. "What I wouldn't give to see that. So, you learned to dance at those places?"

"Yeah. I knew how people looked at me, at my body. And I didn't mind at all. I was a little nervous at first, but once I got out there, I saw that 'dancing' really meant grinding against each other, so I caught on pretty quickly. It was fun, and it felt good - it had been so long since anyone had touched me. I loved the physicality of it."

Bucky groaned softly. "Did you pick up any hot guys, Stevie? Take 'em home?"

"A few. The serum really did a number on my libido." He reached down to palm his cock, hard again just from talking about this. "It takes most of my concentration not to pop a boner in the hallway most days. I masturbate a lot, to relieve the pressure."

Both Thor and Bucky chuckled. Thor reached over to wrap his fingers around Steve's shaft, jerking him slowly. "We would be pleased to assist with this most important of duties in the future," he said with a grin. "Please, continue."

Steve’s breath hitched. “Mmm, I appreciate that. More than you know.”

Bucky ducked his head down to suck a kiss on the tip of his cock. “I need more details, Rogers.”

Steve moaned. They were going to make it really difficult to keep up his end of the conversation. But he was always up for a challenge.

“The first time, I was a little nervous. Aside from being kissed twice unexpectedly during the war, I was a virgin-”

“Wait a minute,” Bucky interrupted. “All those chorus girls on the tour, and nothing ever happened?”

Steve smiled. “They had me and the guy who played Hitler in a separate vehicle from the rest of the troupe. Didn’t want any whiff of impropriety attached to Captain America. We only saw each other backstage, and we were too busy practicing or running around between numbers for anything to happen. Plus, I think that the tights gave the dames the wrong idea about me at the time, so they never even tried.”

Bucky scoffed, “I swear, the women in the ‘40s had no sense whatsoever when it came to you.” He brushed his lips against Steve’s temple. “I’m sorry, go on, Stevie.” 

Steve blushed. ”Thanks, Buck. So anyway, the first guy I hooked up with was a little older than me. I was upfront with him, and when he confirmed that I wasn’t looking for anything more than a casual fuck, he was more than willing to show me the ropes.”

“I’ll bet he was, lucky sonovabitch.” Bucky was looking at him with something like awe, running his finger lazily around the head of his cock.

“We started slow. He really enjoyed kissing, so he taught me all sorts of little tricks and was very patient. Then we jerked each other off, which was more familiar to me, but a little strange doing it to someone else. I’d never had anybody touch me like that, so it was really overwhelming at first, and I came almost immediately.” Steve eyed both men. “That was when I realized that my lack of refractory period was...unusual. Matt - that was his name - must have made me come at least 5 times that night, it was amazing. He showed me what made him hot, and he ended up coming about 3 times, too.

“I was so desperate after that, because I wanted more. So we did have sex that night, once with me topping, and once with him, so I could find out what I liked best.”

Bucky massaged Steve’s balls gently, earning a low groan. “And which one do you prefer, doll?”

“I liked both, a lot, for different reasons. So, I guess I switch. Matt walked me through how to open him up, how to find his prostate, how to suck his cock to help him relax into it. When I sank into him, he was so tight, he felt so good around me. I did have to hold back a little when I thrust into him, I wasn’t sure that he could handle my strength. But he seemed pretty happy with the results.

“And when he repaid the favor….oh, I’d never felt anything like it. He licked me open, and his tongue inside of me was incredible. I loved the intimacy of it. I found out that I really, really liked to be teased and fucked hard.” Steve wrapped a hand around each of their cocks, and started stroking. “But slow and deep is good, too.

“I didn’t pick up someone every time I went out, but it was probably at least a few times a month. I was still living at the first apartment SHIELD got for me in Brooklyn, so bringing people to my place was easy. I used protection, even though I can’t catch or contract anything, because people are very disease-conscious, and I didn’t want to scare them off. Plus I really didn’t want people to figure out who I was.

“I did learn a lot, being with all of those people. Everyone taught me something new, and I was able to figure out what I liked and didn’t like. There’s actually very few things I won’t do, as it turns out. I like to think I’m pretty adventurous.”

Thor both leaned in to press kisses to his plush lips. “Do you still go to these establishments, and take your pleasure from others?”

Steve shook his head. “Once I moved to DC, then to Stark Tower, I only went out to those places occasionally. I was being sent on missions, and I just didn’t have the time. I was a lot more visible, so it was harder for me to hold on to my privacy. And by that time, I wasn’t really interested in fleeting encounters any more. I’d occasionally go out to drink and socialize, but that was about it. Natasha kept trying to set me up on dates, because she thought I was lonely. I wasn’t about to date coworkers at SHIELD, and in retrospect that was probably wise. But she also didn’t realize I was bisexual, or experienced at that point, at least with men.” Steve paused. “I did have a friend with benefits, I guess? Someone I met in DC. We would get together occasionally to blow off some steam, but mostly we just hung out and watched sports, when we had free time. He was discreet, so it felt safe. I did have the opportunity to date a woman, too - the one who was living next door to me, the agent pretending to be a nurse? I’d tried inviting her to my place for coffee once, before I knew who she was, and she turned me down, but nicely. Turns out it was Sharon Carter.”

Bucky cocked his head. “Huh - any relation?”

“Yep, she’s Peggy’s niece. We went out to dinner once, and had a nice time, but I felt a little weird about getting involved with a relative of Peggy’s, so it never went anywhere other than friendship. I guess it seems strange that I never got together with a woman, but I mostly am around men, so that seemed...easier? Less intimidating? I don’t know, it just never happened.”

Steve looked over at Thor. “I didn’t talk about my sex life with the team, or try to pursue anything with any of the Avengers, because I didn’t want to fuck up the team dynamic. But I’ve always been drawn to you, your strength, your kindness, your loyalty.” Steve gave him a firm stroke, a moan stuttering from Thor’s lips. “And your body. I can’t take my eyes off of you, most days. Now I don’t have to stop looking.”

Thor sighed. “Steven, I have wanted you since we first became part of the team. I kept my distance, because of circumstance and strife in your own life. When you returned to the Tower, you seemed more open and at peace, and I had hoped you would be receptive to my advances. Your attitude, your very aura were appealing to me.” Thor gave him a couple of extra strokes, causing his breath to hitch. “I also found you comely, and wanted to bury myself inside you until you screamed.” Steve whined and leaned over to kiss Thor, slipping his tongue in his mouth to twine around his briefly.

Steve turned towards Bucky. “I’ve loved you since we were kids. As brothers at first, then something more as time went on. When you came back, oh, I was overjoyed. It broke my heart, thinking you were dead and then what you went through. But to see you gradually come back to yourself, it was a goddamned miracle. Then I started to notice you looking at me in a totally different way. You were actually checking me out!” Steve chuckled. “I...wasn’t above being a little devious around you, bending over to pick things up, reaching for things, walking around a lot in my towel…”

“You little shit, I knew it!” Bucky snickered and then looked at him with darkened eyes. “I should punish you for teasing me like that, doll. I knew there was something there, the way you would look at me, like you wanted to eat me alive.”

“I did. I still want to. It was amazing, to be looked at like that by both of you.” Steve grinned. “Thor may have to punish me, too. I was pulling the same shit with him.”

“I wanted to be respectful of you.” The corner of Thor’s mouth quirked up. “However, I would gladly tie you down and make you scream, Steven. You need only say the word.”

Steve moaned wantonly and gripped both of them harder, stroking a little faster. “The things you do to me, when you talk like that. I would be your slave.”

Both Bucky and Thor moaned loudly into his touch, thrusting into Steve’s hands. Steve slowed his hands, pulling them all back from the edge. Thor continued to stroke Steve’s cock, and Bucky’s hand traveled back to toy with his ass, still open and wet from Bucky’s cock. Two fingers slipped in easily, and Bucky stroked his walls lightly, avoiding his prostate.

“And now? What changed your mind about pursuing your teammates?”

“Things are more stable now. I have more time for a social life, but I wanted more of a connection. I’ve bonded with everyone here, and trust them with my life. When both of you started showing interest in me, and in each other, it just seemed so perfect that we would end up together.”

Steve let go of Bucky and Thor, and swung his leg over to straddle Thor. He steadied Thor’s hard cock and lowered himself on to it, sinking down slowly until his ass was settled on Thor’s thighs. He moved his hips in a slow circle, savoring the feeling of being so full. Thor looked at him with naked adoration as Steve planted his hands on his chest and started to ride him, gently bouncing on his cock.

Bucky crept over behind Steve, straddling Thor’s legs. He leaned in and started whispering dirty things in Steve’s ear (which was becoming his most favorite thing ever).

“So, anyone else on the team caught your eye?”

“What, Buck, you want me to work my way through the rest of the team, now? Would you both like to see me pounding into someone, making them cry through their release? Or take another cock down my throat?”

Bucky and Thor both moaned. “Jesus, Steve. I hadn’t considered it, but that sounds so fucking hot, coming from you.”

Steve laughed, riding Thor a little harder, the headboard rhythmically hitting the wall. “I think I’ll just bring it up during sex, get you two all riled up.”

Bucky smacked Steve’s ass, startling a yelp from him. “Brat.”

Thor continued to moan, thrusting up into Steve. “I would take you in front of the team. Show them how sweetly you moan. How your mouth stretches around my cock. How perfectly you take me to the hilt. Make you come over and over, each taking their turn with you to experience your release firsthand.”

Steve's eyes rolled back, and his orgasm caught him by surprise. “ _Ohhhh god oh fuck THOR,_ ” Steve cried out loudly as he came untouched, his come spurting all over Thor’s chest and actually hitting the headboard. Thor followed as Steve spasmed around him, filling him up with a broken yell.

“Hm, seems I’m not the only one that likes that idea. Goddamn Steve, I’ve never seen anyone come so hard.” Steve leaned back panting against Bucky, as he stroked Steve through the remainder of his orgasm.

“Oh god Thor, you win. Your dirty talk is depraved and hot as hell.”

“And how do you know it was just talk, Steven?”

A little more come spurted from Steve’s cock at that statement. “Knowing you were at least partially serious only makes it worse.”

Thor chuckled. “Steven, you know I would never do such a thing without your permission, nay, your enthusiastic consent. Perhaps this is something to revisit when we are not so...wrecked.”

Bucky was highly amused by this exchange. “I have a burning need to see this happen. Oh, which reminds me,” he continues as he runs his fingers through Steve’s hair. “What’s your record? What’s the most times you HAVE come in a night?”

Steve sighs, loving the feel of Bucky’s fingers massaging his scalp. “I think the most has been 10 times?” He side-eyes both Bucky and Thor. “I should probably mention...that was with my friend in DC. Sam.”

Bucky gawks at him openly. “Whoa, seriously? Sam Wilson?”

“Well, technically he wasn’t part of the team at the time?”

Bucky outright laughs at him. “Yeah, I think you snuck that one under the wire. Can’t blame you though, he’s really hot.”

Thor nods. “Agreed, he is most attractive. And a good man.”

“That he is. I flirted with him pretty hard when we were just two guys jogging around the Washington Monument every morning. He figured out pretty quickly who I was when I kept passing him. But he never made a big deal out of it, and he never sold me out to anyone. Our arrangement petered out somewhat once things went to hell in DC.” Steve blushed. “But we have hooked up a few times here at the Tower. Again, nothing serious.”

Bucky cocked his head and looked at both Steve and Thor thoughtfully. “You know, we haven’t really discussed seriously where this is going. I want to be with both of you, more than just for one night. But I’m willing to consider keeping this open, if we want?” His hand stroked down Steve’s side. “I’m not jealous, as long as I get to have you both in my life, and in my bed. I know we joke about passing Steve around the Avengers like a concubine-” Steve picked up a pillow and hit Bucky in the side. “-but I wouldn’t be averse to inviting the occasional guest star to join us. Or to individually hook up, if we so choose.”

“James, I think this arrangement sounds most agreeable. Although Jane and I are no longer together, I occasionally have had dalliances with both she and Darcy, who is a most enthusiastic lover. What say you, Steven?”

Steve’s eyes are glazed over. “Sorry, still stuck on Darcy. She is a firecracker, isn’t she?”

Steve suddenly had a pillow flying in his face. “Answer the question, punk.”

“Sorry, sorry! Yes, this sounds good to me, too. I keep thinking, I should feel jealous? But I don’t. I guess I’ve been doing the casual thing for so long that it seems natural for me to share. I also have no doubts about how you both feel about me. So yeah, this is good.”

All three beamed happily at one another. Then Bucky snapped his fingers.

“So, yes - Stevie? Details about the 10 times?”

“Right! So, Sam and I were fooling around one night. We had hooked up a couple of times before and had sex. He’d noticed that I am basically always hard, and was naturally curious to see how many times he could get me off in one night. I trusted him at that point, and he had a basic idea about the serum’s effects on my body, so I felt like I didn’t have to hold myself back with him, physically.” Steve sighed. “It was pretty amazing. He used every trick he knew to get me going. I managed to get him off 5 times, which was pretty damned incredible. He used his dick, his mouth, his hands, and he dirty talked me into at least a couple. By morning, my dick would only twitch, I couldn’t even come any more. And we were both covered in come and completely wrecked. Damn, that was a good night.” Steve smirked. “It was a good thing he had the next day off, he was limping around the apartment. He wanted to kill me for being so perky, going around whistling like an asshole like this was just a usual night for me.”

Bucky and Thor both roared with laughter. “I didn’t think I could possibly like Sam better, but I was wrong. As far as I’m concerned, he is on the permanent invite list, if he’s interested.”

“Yes, five times is most impressive for a mere mortal. He would need a significant amount of stamina to keep you satisfied.”

“He’s usually more than enough. I don’t go for the gold every time I have sex, that would just be exhausting.”

Steve looked over his shoulder at Bucky. “Now, lay back on the bed. I haven’t fucked you yet.”

“Pushy. I like it.” Bucky scrambled to the head of the bed. Steve kneeled between his legs, and balanced on his arms on either side of Bucky’s head. He gently lowered himself so they were touching, sternum to cock. They kissed deeply for a moment. Steve sat back on his knees. “I want you just like this, so I can see your pretty face when you come.”

Bucky spread his legs, hands behind his knees. “C’mon Stevie, I need it.”

Steve didn’t waste any time. He lined himself up and pushed into Bucky in one long, smooth stroke. He made one percussive hit with his hips when he bottomed out, pulled out until only his head was inside, then thrust forward again, slow but deep. He pulled delicious noises out of Bucky, little whines, moans, and growls.

Bucky whined. “Doll, I thought you said you were gonna fuck me.”

Steve paused. “Are you sure you can take it, Buck?” 

Bucky licked his lips, knowing exactly what he was asking for. “Give it to me.”

Steve looped his arms under Bucky’s knees, with a determined look on his face, and let go, hips pounding into Bucky. Steve started hitting Bucky’s prostate directly with each thrust, and Bucky wailed, bucking back up as much as he could to meet his thrusts, both hands braced against the headboard. “ _Oh god, just like that, ohh baby please don’t stop!_ ” Steve leaned down to capture his lips, devouring Bucky’s lips and tongue while he continued to fuck him as hard as he could. Bucky continued moaning into Steve’s mouth, getting more high-pitched as he neared his release. When he could feel Bucky tightening around him, he immediately backed off, slowing his strokes and languorously rolling his hips hard into his lover. 

Thor leaned in to kiss Bucky, who was making pitchy whining noises. “Isn’t Steven beautiful? The way he rolls his hips is truly mesmerizing.” Thor then turned to Steve, kissing him slowly as he continued to thrust. “You have thoroughly claimed James, he can do nothing but shiver and moan and beg. Do we let him come?”

Bucky made a pained noise. Steve looked at Bucky. “You are good, so easy and open for me, taking my cock so well.” Thor reached down and stroked Bucky’s cock with his large hand, tight and unforgiving. “You can come when Thor says it’s alright.”

Bucky was shaking. “Thor, please. May I? I n-need-”

Thor cocked his head. “Come. Now.”

Bucky threw his head back and cried out roughly. His cock jerked hard, come painting his chest and stomach.

Steve continued to thrust raggedly into Bucky. “ _Oh Buck, that’s sssso g-good.”_ He came as Bucky continued to flutter around him. Steve panted, cock twitching inside Bucky, as he came down from his orgasm.

“I’ve never seen anyone come on command like that. Christ, that was so hot. Buck, are you okay?”

Buck was also panting, trying to catch his breath. “Yeah,” he growled out. “I think I hurt my throat though with all the screaming, good _god._ ”

Steve chuckled. “If I knew that was all it took for you to follow orders, I would have done this ages ago.”

Bucky groaned. “Or maybe it just took Thor telling me what to do. He does have a very commanding presence.”

Steve looked thoughtful. “True. But you may have to be totally fucked out first, so that’s not necessarily an accurate assessment.”

Thor looked smug. “We shall have to test this hypothesis several times. For science.”

Bucky facepalmed. “You have been hanging around Darcy too much.” 

Steve made a face. "We should probably shower. I'm kind of a fuckin' mess."

"An excellent plan. My shower is very roomy, and should fit us all."

They only had about enough energy to spread soap over each other's bodies, stealing small kisses, teasing with fingers and tongues. Steve dried off quickly, then ran back downstairs to grab water bottles from the kitchen, ran a wipe over all the surfaces they had defiled earlier, and retrieved their discarded briefs.

Bucky was snuggled up to Thor on the bed, head resting on his chest. Steve set the water and underwear down on the nightstand, and curled up on Thor's other side, clasping Bucky's hand in the middle of Thor's chest.

Bucky yawned and opened his eyes. "Can we stay here tonight?"

Thor leaned over to press his lips to the top of Bucky's head. "I would be honored to share my bed with both of you, whenever you like."

Steve pressed a kiss to Thor's pec. "Thank you. I may not move for a very long time."

Bucky squeezed Steve's hand. "I can't imagine anyone I'd rather share a bed with right now."

All three fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Unmentionable

~Three weeks later~

The rest of the team was due back to the Tower sometime that day. Bucky had not yet made it downstairs to the common area. Steve and Thor were in the media area, watching TV.

At least, that's what they started out doing. Now Steve was in Thor's lap, knees on each side of Thor's hips. They were still wearing clothes, but the hem of Steve's tight blue t-shirt had ridden up slightly, and his button fly was undone. Steve's hands were on Thor's shoulders, and they were kissing, sloppy and hot. One of Thor's large hands cupped his partially revealed ass, and the other stroked across the sensitive skin where Steve's jeans were open in the front. Steve moaned quietly, grinding against Thor. There was no urgency, just a lazy roll of the hips and Thor's hips jerking up to meet them. 

Steve heard footsteps, and looked up to see Bucky entering the room. "Damn, I will never ever get tired of this."

"I know the feeling," Steve breathed, licking into Thor's mouth and resuming their kiss. 

Bucky came around to the other side of the couch, and groaned at the sight of the two of them rutting against one another. The tip of Steve's cock had worked its way up past the waistband of his briefs, and pressed wetly against his abdomen.

"Doll, that is so fucking sexy," Bucky growled as he sank to his knees and ducked between them to drag the flat of his tongue over Steve's exposed cockhead. Steve moaned louder into Thor's mouth. Bucky slipped behind Steve, stroking his chest through his thin shirt. "Not sure how they haven't outlawed these shirts on you yet. Your tits look amazing."

Steve pulled away from Thor's lips, raising his arms over his head, giving in to a languorous stretch. His back arched, his ass brushing Bucky's crotch. "Thanks, Buck," Steve says with a smirk.

Bucky cupped his pecs and massaged them. "Tease." He licked a stripe up the side of Steve's neck.

"The captain is especially alluring this morning. He set about seducing me as soon as we retired in front of the television."

"Shocking." Bucky sucked little marks into the side of his neck that would fade far too soon. "I'm fairly certain it didn't take much to get you going, Thor."

Thor sighed. "It is true. Steven's fine form is nearly impossible for me to resist."

Steve leaned back against Bucky, pushing his hips forward in Thor's lap. The waistband of his briefs slipped lower, exposing more of his flushed cock. "Master tactician, remember?"

Bucky rested his chin on Steve's shoulder, enjoying the view. "Sweetheart, that is one hell of an invitation. What's gotten into you today?"

"I'm so horny. Want to take advantage of the last bit of quiet before the others get back."

Thor took Steve in hand, running his fingertips over the silky skin of Steve's shaft. "I am always happy to oblige you. I will miss the privacy the other's absence afforded us."

Steve squirmed happily in Thor's lap, as Bucky continued to run his hands over his upper body. Being in a Thor-and-Bucky sandwich was quickly becoming his favorite thing, and they were only too happy to indulge his every whim. Steve recalled, with a smug grin, all the ways in which they had christened every surface of the common areas in the past few weeks. The things that had happened on the dining room table alone had been...revelatory. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face during group dinners.

Thor was stroking him in earnest now. "Dare I ask what preoccupies your mind, love?"

"Just thinking about the past few weeks, and how amazing they've been, with you two. I'll miss walking around naked all the time."

Thor chuckled. "Well, I suppose I've set the expectation with my own behavior, so I will continue as I have always done."

"I think that I might give some people an aneurysm if I suddenly started walking around nude. Then again, certain others might not mind at all."

Bucky snickered. "Are you kidding? I don't think ANYONE would complain."

Steve laughed. "Maybe I'll split the difference and go shirtless. See what kind of reaction I get."

Bucky tugged at the hem of Steve's tee. "No time like the present. Off, now."

Steve pulled the shirt over his head, flinging it towards the other end of the couch. Bucky gripped under Steve's thighs, shifting him on to his lap with a yelp. "Just getting you more comfortable, babydoll, so Thor can take care of you."

Bucky reached down and shoved Steve's jeans and boxers down to his thighs. Steve heard a zipper, and felt Bucky's pants open and his hot, naked cock pressed into his crease. "Love feeling your ass around me like this, Stevie." Steve pressed back against Bucky with a whine.

Thor crawled between Steve's legs and took Steve into his mouth. Steve tried to thrust up into Thor's mouth, but Bucky had his hips pinned down, so he had to go at Thor's pace. Which was glacial.

Thor started lapping up the pre-come that gathered at the tip, tasting him like he was an especially delicious treat. He sucked kisses all along his length, then finally took him in his mouth. Thor sucked lightly at the tip, running his tongue along the slit. He sank lower with every bob of his head, until his nose was buried in the hairs at the base of Steve's cock.

Steve turned his head towards Bucky, kissing him heatedly as Thor sucked him off. Bucky thrust slowly, cock riding along Steve's entrance. Steve moaned softly into his mouth. 

Thor began to pick up the pace, running a single finger behind Steve's balls and pressing into his hole. Thor's hand brushed against Bucky's cock, making him cry out, muffled by Steve's mouth. Thor curled his finger inside, and Steve came with a hoarse cry. Thor swallowed his release, licking him clean. "I think we have taken the edge off. You are now presentable."

Steve leaned back. "Buck, you need more?"

"Nah, I can wait until later." Bucky rolled his hips once more, then helped to pull Steve’s boxers and jeans back up, patting his behind. "Your ass is a work of art. It's a shame to cover it up."

Steve grinned, and turned around on his knees to zip up Bucky’s pants and pulled his shirt back on. He leaned back on the sofa against Thor. Thor ran both hands up and down his sides. Bucky straddled Steve’s legs and leaned in for open-mouthed kisses, first from Thor, then from Steve, tasting both at length. His hands were on Steve’s chest, massaging his pecs. Steve’s hands settled low on his waist, thumbs settling into the Adonis lines on his hips.

Footsteps rang out on the tile, then stopped. All three looked up over the back of the sofa to see their teammates, all of them looking at them with bemused expressions.

Tony turned towards the kitchen, completely unfazed. “It’s about damned time. All the eyefucking going on around here was making me jumpy.”

Clint walked around to the other side of the couches and sat down on the floor. "Yeah, but now we'll see them making out everywhere."

"You say that like its a bad thing." Sam leaned over the back of the couch. "Please gentlemen, don't let me interrupt your fun." Sam dropped a wink as he walked towards the kitchen, and Steve snorted.

"If I had known, I could have expanded your dating pool, Rogers."

"You never asked, Romanov."

Natasha snorted. "Fine. I don't know about the rest of these losers, but my bed is calling my name, and not in the sexy way."

Clint stretched. "Ugh, same. Gonna sleep for the next two days. See ya, fellas."

As everyone else departed, Thor leaned forward and kissed Steve lightly on the neck. "Bed sounds like an excellent plan. Shall we?"

"Mmmmm, yes." Steve gave Bucky a peck on the lips. "Come on, up you get."

Bucky laughed. "So eager. Alright, let's go."

Steve led the way to Thor's room, with a spring in his step.


End file.
